REI: Resident Evil Idol
by Resident Evil Fan All The Way
Summary: People from around the world are coming together for only one reason, for Resident Evil Idol. But there is one place where we focus on, Raccoon City. Where our favorite characters try for the name of Resident Evil Idol.


**RESIDENT EVIL IDOL**

Audition One: Jill Valentine

* * *

TITLE: Resident Evil Idol

RATING: PG. For out-bursts. Mild language, and mature themes.

SUMMARY: People from around the world are coming together for only one reason, for Resident Evil Idol. But there is one place where we focus on, Raccoon City. Where our favorite characters try for the name of Resident Evil Idol.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil, nor any charcters, except for Nicole.

* * *

Jill Valentine watched her feet nervously as she sat in a chair outside the audition room. She was wearing a hot-pink tube-top this time with blue bellbottom jeans. She had extensions in her hair so the black silk-like locks fell down to her shoulders, and she had makeup on beautifully.

She was there because of her friends; Leon, Chris, Alice, Claire, and Nicole. They all said she was the best singer they have ever heard and insisted upon her trying out. But Jill didn't want to be a singer, she wanted to be a S.T.A.R.S. like she is now, but she thought she would give it a try to show her friends that she was actually terrible, or so she thought.

Leon was the one who made her go the most. He was practically the one who shoved her into the seat she was on now. So because of his persistence, she made him come. So he was right in the chair beside her. He knew he would fail to succeed, but if him being there and making a complete total fool of himself in front of everyone on National Television and the judges would make Jill try, he would do it.

She looked over at him with doubt and nervousness in her eyes. He caught her eye and smiled to her, "You'll make it. You have no idea how good you are." He said.

"No, I do. I know I'm awful. This was a huge mistake. I shouldn't of agreed." She said, turning her attention to everyone around.

"Well look at what I'm doing for you. I'm going to sing myself, now we all know how deadly that is. If you quit on me..." he said while raising a finger, he didn't know what to say for 'or else', and he was hoping she wouldn't else.

"Or what?" she asked teasingly. She knew that every time he didn't say that in that kind of threat, it was because he didn't know what to say.

'Darn,' he thought. "Or else... I'll... quit my job." He came up with.

"Oh, no!" she covered her mouth and gasped jokingly. "What will we ever do?"

"You know it will be 100 percent hell if I leave."

She chuckled. "You better jump off that high-horse, because I'm just about to push you down to the low-horse."

Leon laughed.

"Did you jump off yet?"

"Sure did," he answered.

"Okay then, no need for pushing then." She said.

Jill and Leon looked up to a TV that was connected to the ceiling. They had a few around so that you could see what was going on outside of the audition room.

A girl came out of the door with her head down and a tear beginning to fall down her beautiful chocolate face. All her family and friends came rushing towards her with their arms spread open wide.

Once they were done hugging they walked over to the camera man and added their two-cents.

"My daughter is the best," she a chubby woman into the camera. "She is the BEST! And that Simon."

The girl come beside her mother. "Lemmie finish this, ma. Simon, you're an (bleep)-hole." The cameraman got it bleeped out. All of it was 5 seconds delayed. "Paula, you're awesome. And Randy, you're vote was an (bleep)-hole vote, but you're a dawg, and I love you, Man!"

After that the mother stepped in again. "Simon, you are an (bleep)-hole. And my daughter is better than anyone in this whole place, and she will get a contract whether you like it or not! Peace!" with that all of them walked down the hall.

Leon and Jill looked at each other; then, they all came walking by.

"Freaking -hole." Jill heard the girl mumble. "For all of yas!" she began to shout-out. "He is a Jack! And you will never pass, because I am the best here and he freaking said no!"

"Wow," Leon whispered to Jill.

"Tell me about it." Jill replied.

With that, the girl and her family walked out.

A skinny man came around the corner of the hall. "Jill. Jill Valentine." He said. He lifted some papers from the clipboard he was holding and scrolled his pen down then came to a halt. "Number 1067." He said.

He looked around then spotted Jill talking to Leon. "Jill Valentine! Didn't you hear me? You're up!" he yelled.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry!"

She stood up from her seat and looked down at Leon with a smile and took a deep breath.

"You're gonna do it. I know it," he said.

"Thanks," with that she walked towards the skinny man.

"Down this way, Ma'am." He said while leading her down a hall. At the end of it were two doors leading outside. The sun shone through so bright it almost blinded her. They were stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Here it is." He said.

"Ok."

This was her time. She could either run out those two doors and out into freedom and not being trapped by some of her best friends. Or, she could at least try and make her friends happy. She took a deep breath, she wasn't a chicken, so she was going to go in and try.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful. Trust me, Simon will like."

"Thanks. Here I go," she said, stepping towards the door and raising out a hand to the doorknob.

"Knock 'em dead." The skinny man last said.

Without a word she disappeared into the room.

Inside she saw a bunch of cameramen, not what you see on TV when you watch it. They directed her where to go and she walked into a little place. She saw all three of them, Randy, Paula, and Simon.

"Jill?" Simon asked while looking down at an info sheet.

"That's me," she answered nervously.

"So you're a S.T.A.R.S. member?"

"Sure am."

"Well, that's interesting. And it says here that your friends forced you to come." He said.

"Yeah, they did. But I still love them all." She replied.

"Well, that's nice. What song are you singing today?" he asked.

She looked over at the silent Randy and Paula, they were both smiling, but when she looked at Simon, he was dead serious. "Going Under by Evanescence." She answered.

"Nice. Let's hear it."

With that, Jill started her song. About a minute past when she was done and she looked at the judges. They looked shocked. They all were staring at her with a serious face.

"That was... great. You're awesome." Randy managed.

"Thank you." Jill said.

"I agree." Paula added.

"Thank you," Jill said again.

"What about you, Simon?" Paula asked, looking over at him.

"I thought it was one of the best ones we have heard today. Excellent." He answered.

"Well, I don't think we need to asked about this one," Randy said. "Welcome to Hollywood."

Right then, Jill was struck with happiness and anger. She didn't want to show her angry side just yet; so, she showed her happy side. "Oh, my gosh!" she yelled.

She ran towards the door and a man passed her her pink paper. She busted out of the doors and Leon was standing there.

"You made it!" he yelled. "I knew you would!"

"Thank you so much for believing me," she said, hugging me.

"No prob."

A cameraman came up to her. She looked into it. "I made it," she said, not knowing what else to say. "I'm happy. And, well, that's all I can really say, except, thank you, all of my friends, for one, forcing me here, and two, believing in me! I'm overwhelmed!"

They both smiled into the camera. "Bye," Jill said, and she was off, running down the hall. She ran down farther and farther, until she came to a bunch of seats, she ran in-between them until she got to Alice.

"I made it!" she screamed.

Alice stood up and they hugged while jumping up and down. "I knew you would. We all did!"

"I know, and thank you so much. But Leon is in the room now, and I have to wait for him, it's only right."

"Okay, go," Alice said with a nod.

Jill ran back down the hall to the brown door. Leon did already go in, and she couldn't see him getting through, but you never do know.


End file.
